


All I Want

by orphan_account



Series: Alpha [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Liam, alpha!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam wants to have a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want

Liam loved autumn. Loved how the trees changed and how everything smelt like cinnamon. But mostly, he loved how Harry smelled during fall. Harry smelt different than he did the rest of the year, maybe because during this season he would use a different body wash and drink pumpkin spiced tea. Harry was also extremely cuddly in autumn with his big sweaters and everything. The weather was cooler, but Harry was always there to keep Liam warm. But the best thing about fall was the sex, for some odd reason Harry became more passionate in autumn, maybe it was because things were colder and they were able to keep each other warm, Liam didn't know, but either way sex was always better at this time of year. And Liam loved those precious moments that they were tied together more than anything. 

Those minutes where they were tied together always gave Liam time to think. Sometimes they would talk, other times they would simply be silent, just enjoying the company of the other. They gave liam time to think about how much he loved the boy buried deep inside of him. Time to think of how much he wanted to start a family with Harry. Liam would be lying if he said that he didn't get lonely when Harry would go away to work. Not that Liam didn't have things to do around the house like study from his exams, but still the big house they lived in was lonely at times. He would give anything to be woken up by giggles and the sound of tiny feet padding against the floor. 

Harry was currently rubbing circles into the skin of Liam's back as he tried not to fall asleep. Harry was always exhausted after sex, and Liam found it adorable how Harry would just want to hold him close. But as much as Harry wanted to just stay cuddling Liam, when his knot came down he pulled out of Liam and rolled onto his back, waiting a moment before standing up. Liam watched as Harry walked into the bathroom, admiring Harry's naked state. But when he heard Harry grab a bottle of pills Liam sat up quickly. Harry puttered around in the bathroom for a couple of minutes, grabbing a towel and running it under warm water, and filling up a glass with cold water, before he came back to the bedroom where Liam was sitting up. Gently Harry kissed Liam on the head as he pushed Liam back down on the bed. Harry slowly started to clean off Liam's torso, getting rid of the cum that had gathered there, before he made his way towards Liam's hole. 

"No!" Liam shrieked as Harry was about to wipe away the cum leaking out of his hole, batting away his hand.

Stunned Harry froze his movements before he pulled his hand away. "Um, okay, I just thought you might want to, um..." Harry ran a hand through his hair out of confusion. As far as he knew Liam didn't have any kinks that would involve having Harry's cum trickle down his legs all day, but if he wanted that Harry wouldn't challenge it. 

Awkwardly Harry placed the towel on the carpet before he grabbed the glass of water that he had placed on the night stand, and handed it to Liam as well as the bottle of pills. Liam sat up as he took the glass from Harry and downed the water, ignoring the bottle Harry was holding out for him. Once the glass was empty Liam handed it back to Harry and fell back against the pillows, closing his eyes. 

"What the heck Liam!" Harry said shaking the bottle. He threw it at Liam before standing up and heading back to the bathroom to fill up the glass again. 

Liam could tell that Harry was frustrated when he entered the bedroom again with a glass of water. Again he placed the water in Liam's hands, sitting on the edge of the bed and looked at Liam expectantly. When Liam showed no sign of moving Harry snapped. "Liam take the damn pills, you don't want to get pregnant!" 

Liam curled in on himself slightly at Harry's words, never being a fan of his alpha yelling, let alone at him. They sat there in tense silence until Liam spoke up. "Maybe I don't want to take the pills." His voice was barely above a whisper. 

"Liam please speak up I can't hear you!" Harry said, fully frustrated. 

"I said maybe I don't to take the pills! Maybe I want to start a family with you! But if that's too much to ask, I'll take the damn pills so you won't have to go through the trouble of having another reminder of me running around!" Liam dramatically rolled onto his stomach to avoid having Harry see his tears. He knew he was being a drama queen and that he should have just told Harry he wanted kids but dammit he was going to be a drama queen about this. 

Harry's face softened immediately at Liam's words. "Babe why didn't you just say you wanted to have a baby?" Harry curled himself up next to Liam, rubbing his arm. 

Liam simply shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I didn't know if you wanted to have my kids."

He knew he shouldn't laugh, but Harry couldn't help it. "Liam your an idiot if you think that after I proposed to you that I wouldn't want to have your children." He ran a hand through Liam's soft hair as he spoke. "But are you sure you don't want to wait until after the wedding?"

Finally Liam turned to face Harry. "The wedding is only a month away, I wouldn't even be showing by then." Liam said shyly, a small smile spreading across his face. 

Liam was looking at Harry with his big brown eyes that he couldn't say no to, and besides he would be lying if he said he didn't want to have a mini Liam running around the house. 

"Alright, don't take the pill, just don't tell my mum or she'll have my head if she knows I got you pregnant before our wedding." 

Liam laughed and nuzzled into Harry's shoulder. He had always known that he loved fall but this just made it ten times better.


End file.
